


Światło

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Angst, Dark, Drabble, Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, light - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czy światło to uwolnienie, czy wprost przeciwnie?</p><p>Prompt 33. "Swiatło"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Światło

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).



> Lekkie opóźnienie, ale cóż. Praca, praca i jeszcze raz praca...

          Nie wiedział jak długo trwał w zawieszeniu. Otaczała go jedynie ciemność, był tu sam, prawda? Trudno to określić, gdy nie wiesz gdzie jesteś. Czasem zdawało mu się, że czuł czyjąś obecność. Może to było złudzenie, a może naprawdę ktoś go obserwował? Może w końcu oszalał, a może już nie żył?  
          Czasem zdarzało się, że widział coś w oddali. Jakby światło, jedynie kilka migoczących punktów, ale dawało mu to nadzieję na wydostanie się stąd, powrotu do normalnego życia. Aż w końcu nadszedł dzień, gdy naprawdę ujrzał światło. Lecz wraz z nim musiał zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. Z tym co _ON_ zrobił.


End file.
